Black Lavender
by shy-Hina-chan
Summary: Itachi has taken in HInata. Sasuke finds himself changing. Hinata is winning over Naruto, with Sakura's help. But as Sasuke changes, so does Hinata. Can theses two grow together, or simply destroy friendships? I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE NARUTO CHARACTERS.
1. The Start

Hinata's P.O.V.

I looked in the mirror. I was wearing a pleated black skirt, falling about halfway to my knee. I had a purple long-sleeved shirt, along with a black choker. Sakura was pulling my hair into a ponytail.

"Sakura…I don't think I'll win Naruto's heart like this… Not since Sasuke's brother allowed me to move in."

"Trust me, we can win Naruto in a heartbeat. He knows how Hiashi treats you, he isn't mad. Trust me," Sakura replied.

"H-How are you doing with Sasuke?" I asked her.

Her face reddened, matching her pink hair. It was short, her bangs falling to either side. Her green eyes looked down.

"Well… I'm not waiting for that. If he falls, he does. If he doesn't, well many guys will be waiting for him to lose," Sakura answered her voice quiet.

I knew she was trying, but I couldn't ignore that it was hard for her. Sasuke had been the only guy she liked. She and I had become friends based originally on the pursuit of a guy who barely noticed us. After that, we had just… clicked. She was my best friend, and my first friend. I hugged her, grateful for help.

"Hinata! Sakura! Let's go!" Sasuke hollered, probably somewhere downstairs.

"C-Coming! Sorry!" I called back.

"Hinata, do you…"

"Don't worry, Sakura. Even if he doesn't ask, someone will," I assured her.

I smiled at her, hugging her again. She returned the hug, and then dragged me downstairs. Sasuke stood at the door. His eyes fell on me, his eyebrow shot up. I wasn't normally one to dress like this, preferring longer skirts and pants even more so. I normally left my hair down too. Then he looked at Sakura. She was wearing a similar skirt, red instead of black. She had a white strapless top, and a black denim jacket, belly cut.

"You guys look good. Why so dressy for the mall?" Itachi asked from behind.

"I-I… w-we… Sakura…" I stammered, not wanting to tell him I like Naruto, especially in front of Sasuke, Naruto's best friend.

"I was testing out a theory. If I can make us look this good before we shop, imagine after," Sakura winked.

"Well, we're late. Come on," Sasuke said.

We followed him outside, climbing into his car. Rather, his convertible. The top stayed up, the weather cold. It was the end of winter, so it wouldn't be long until spring warmed the earth, brining the plants back to life.

"Hinata, you've lived with us for a year. Why is this the first time you've been shopping?" Sasuke asked.

I looked to Sakura, sitting in the back seat. She shrugged.

"Sakura wasn't free," I said.

The real reason was Neji worked various stores there. I wasn't ready to see my family, not after moving into the Uchiha's. I was only going now because I needed clothes, and Naruto had accepted to join us. My body was tense, anticipating what Neji could say. What he would say.

As we met up with Naruto in the food court, I began to forget my family drama, now more worried about what to say to him.

"Hinata! Sakura! Hey," he said, nodding at Sasuke.

"H-Hello…Naruto," I managed to say. I felt my face warm up.

He smiled at me, then turned Sasuke, "so I'm here. You're here. We must be the pack mules."

"You know it. So, first we'll hit up RedX, then head to Urban Soul, down to Soul Central, and finally XRave. Sound good?" Sakura asked.

"Y-Yeah! Why wouldn't it?" I answered.

After hours of shopping, we headed back to the food court. Naruto sat next to me at the table.

"Hinata, after your outsit today, I didn't think you would need so many clothes. You looked awesome," He said.

"W-Well… I left all my clothes for warm weather at home… So I needed non-winter clothes…" I answered.

"Hinata, I see you're well. Spending the Uchiha's money?" asked the one voice I never thought id here again.

"F-Father…I-I…" I couldn't answer.

"You are coming home. Now. Tell your friends goodbye. You will not be seeing them anytime soon," Father commanded.

"S-Sakura… is my best friend…" I answered. I couldn't give her up.

"I meant the Uchiha and the blonde one. Sakura didn't tell or encourage you to make this mistake," he snapped.

I couldn't speak. I looked at Naruto, and then Sasuke. My eyes watered. What could I do?

Sasuke's P.O.V.

I watched as her eyes filled with tears. If we let her, she was going with him. Naruto put his arm around her.

"Don't touch her. You are no one," Hiashi spat.

"Shut up."

I waited for the voice to say more. Everyone looked at me. I had ssaid it. Now it was me who had to save Hinata. Great.

"She's not your pet dog. She's a human being. She do whatever she wants, and if she wants to stay with us, she will. If she's ok with Naruto touching her, that's fine. You don't own her, Hiashi. So do us a favor and stop barking." I spat, glaring at him.

His glare shot through me. If looks could kill, I'd be dead. Naruto stood, leading Hinata to the door.

Hiashi grabbed her arm, "You will do as I say."

Naruto pulled his arm back, fist ready.

"Don't touch her," Sakura, Naruto and I said, just as Naruto's punch hit alongside mine.

Well, guess I may have been a little mad. Only a little though.


	2. Hiashi

Sasuke's P.O.V.

Hiashi shot us a glare that made me think that I should have been more careful. He was an important member of the town. If he thought we were out of line, so would Lady Tsunadae.

"I'll have you two in a-"

"That's enough. Hiashi, you know Lady Tsunadae isn't going to agree with you. As a leader, she doesn't play favorites. Hinata and I are her students in medicine. She knows the extent of…cruelty you put Hinata through. She is nothing but grateful about her new found happiness. Not to mention the fact that I won't let you near Hinata," Sakura spat.

"I was assaulted by your… 'friends'. I will not allow this to go unpunished, Ms. Haruno," Hiashi repeated.

"And we won't let you hurt Hinata. She's not a scared little girl," Naruto said, "She may be shy, but she's not scared."

My attention fell solely upon Hinata. One arm across herself, the other over it, hand near her face. Hiashi made her uncomfortable, and she wasn't even speaking for herself. Her eyes fell to the ground.

"Father, I'm not going. I'm… I'm happy where I am."

My eyes met hers, "Let's go home."

Hinata's P.O.V.

Naruto offered me his hand. I blushed slightly, setting my hand in his. Sakura gave a subtle thumbs up. We followed Sasuke to the car, leaving my father standing alone, his mouth gaping wide. I never thought my father would show any level of shock. Naruto's hand held mine, and for once, I felt like everything was in place.

Sasuke opened the back door for Sakura, hinting at Naruto to do so for me. Naruto did so, his eyes on me while he did so. I knew I was blushing, and as I climbed into the car I knew that I should thank my father. None of this would have come together, not without his selfish and desperate act to pretend he might have ever cared for me.

We drove home in relative silence. No one was in a talkative mood, even in our victory. The main concern we had all silently known had made itself known. Father wasn't going to accept my freedom, and he had every intention to force me back to the Hyuga estate. I couldn't let that happen, not with what everyone had done for me already, especially with Father dragging Lady Tsunadae into this.

"Hinata, I promise Hiashi will never hurt you again, not while you have us."

I looked up, meeting Sasuke's eyes in the rearview mirror, "S-Sasuke… Guys… I… Thank you."

The rest of the ride home we all talked, though we were obviously uneasy. As we pulled into the driveway, and saw Itachi on the porch, we grew quiet. Itachi seldom waited outside for our return. Sasuke parked the car, climbing out. We began to climb out as well, but Sasuke stopped our friends, "Wait for me and Hinata to come back."

"Sasuke, take Sakura and Naruto home. Hinata and I will talk while you are gone."

"…Itachi, what's-"

"Sasuke, now. I will talk to you after."

Sasuke walked towards the car. I wanted to follow him, because whatever was wrong, I didn't want to hear. Not now.

"Hinata… We need to talk."

Sasuke's P.O.V.

"Sasuke, what's going on? Why isn't-"

"Shut up, Naruto. I don't know." I cut him off.

"Sasuke, this can't be about Hiashi, it hasn't even been an hour," Sakura said.

She was right, but I didn't reply. I was thinking about the look on Itachi's face. The same hurt look when we lost our parents. I knew Hiashi hadn't beaten us home, and I knew he wasn't that quick to call Lady Tsunadae. I know Sakura was still talking, but I couldn't listen. Hinata was my friend, and now… who knows what was happening.

"What if she isn't there when I get back?" I asked out loud.

I slammed on the brakes, turning to my friends. Their eyes filled with fear. I pulled the fastest u-turn of my life, sped home. She wasn't gone she couldn't be. Then I saw the lights. I pulled over, praying it would be Asuma, and he would understand. To my dismay, it was Guy who came to my window.

"Sasuke, what has you in such a hurry? Now I'll need your license-"

"We don't have time for this!" Sakura yelled, climbing out of the car and running in the direction of my house.

"What in the world?" Guy asked.

"We have to get to my house, sir. I promise if you can postpone this I will pay double," I said.

"No can do, Sasuke. Hand over your license, and keys. I can't have you speeding off on me," Guy sighed.

I turned off the car and handed him the keys and my license.

"Guy, I promise if she's gone, I'll knock you into next year," Naruto spat.

"Go on ahead with Sakura," I said.

"I can't make you wait alone."

With that, we waited. When guy came back with a two hundred dollar ticket, I took it without a word. I pulled off slowly, stopped at every stop sign, and used my blinker for every turn.

_Please be at home… _


	3. Sorry

Sasuke's P.O.V.

Itachi sat with Hinata on the porch. Sakura was next to them. We ran up to the three of them.

"What the hell is going on?!" I demanded.

"Sasuke, I said to take them-"

"We deserve to know! She's our friend, we care about her," Sakura spat.

"Sakura, I know you are concerned, but this does not concern any of you. Go home. Sasuke, take them home or I will talk to Hinata elsewhere," Itachi commanded.

"Itachi… you have to understand. We can't just pretend that this isn't happening. For all we know, she'll be gone by the time I get back," I said.

"Hinata, wait inside," Itachi said.

Hinata walked into the house. I went to follow her, but Itachi grabbed my shirt, forcing me to look at him.

"Stop being so damn stubborn. Wait here or I will have Hiashi pick her up right now, understood?" Itachi said.

He never lost his temper. Then his words hit me, "now? You mean she's leaving? Itachi? What the hell is-"

"Sasuke! Shut up! There's no choice unless we want to lose her…" Sakura said.

Itachi threw me away from him and the door and went inside. I heard the door lock. I starred at the door. Again, I was left in the dark.

Hinata's P.O.V.

"Hinata, you need to go home. I have no choice," Itachi said.

Itachi looked like he could kill someone.

"Why?" I asked.

He handed me a piece of paper. It was a court order demanded I return home. If I did not, I would be taken home by force.

"How? Itachi… how can he do this?! I'm better off here…" I fought back tears.

"I assume he claimed we were keeping you here against your will. I assume he claims many things. I'm so sorry… If I could… You know I wouldn't allow this. I'll look into this, but for now you need to return home. We aren't going to leave you there, we'll figure it out," Itachi said.

"He won't let me leave. Not a second time. Itachi, he…"

I cut off. Only Sakura knew, and it would stay that way.

Itachi unlocked the door, "Be ready to go in the morning. I've arranged for Sakura to stay tonight."

Sakura was the first one in, "What's going on?"

I looked at Itachi, "It was just a misunderstanding. Itachi thought I had lost the necklace he lent me. The one that belonged to his mother, but I told him I was still wearing it. Ino likes drama, as we all know. Right Itachi?"

"Yes. Ino told me she had overheard the two of you talking. Sorry, I was rude and misleading. I'll be home let, Sakura your mom knows you are staying here."

I was grateful for his help. Though when they discovered the truth, they'd never forgive him. Not to mention that he was delivering me to the gates of hell, my prison: The Hyuga Estate. I went in the kitchen and began to cook. I made everyone's favorites. Ramen for Naruto, Mimosa Salad for Sakura, and Curry for Sasuke. I made enough for everyone to eat some of these three dishes. And no one saw it strange. I was going to miss my freedom.

_What if I never get away again? Things were just going well. Now…._

"Hinata, we want to thank you for the food. Movies tomorrow?" Sakura asked.

"Let's do it," I forced a smile.

"Oh! I'll be right back, I have stuff for everyone! To thank you guys for everything," I ran up stairs. Tears hit my floor as I grabbed black and red outfit for Sakura, the Jacket I had bought Naruto for his upcoming birthday, and the jacket I had seen Sasuke looking at a week ago. We had been at the mall, I went back and bought it for him.

I wiped away my tears and headed back to the dining room. I handed each gift and watched my friends laugh and thank me, except Sasuke who thanked me in his normal way, rarely ever showing emotion. We finished eating, and Sakura and I headed upstairs again. We lay down and closed our eyes.

_Bye everyone…_

Sasuke's P.O.V

"…sorry."

I rolled over and fell asleep again. I woke later to Sakura's yelling. I went into Hinata's room where no one was. I headed down stairs. I hit the bottom stair as Sakura punched Itachi.

"You are a monster! I HATE YOU! Do you know what he did? Do you know how much he hurts her? DO YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL COULD HAPPEN?!" she punched him again.

"Sakura, what are you doing?!" I yelled, pulling her back.

"I'm sorry…" Itachi whispered.

"He sent her back. He gave her to Hiashi…" Sakura fell to her knees, tears hitting the ground.

I looked at Itachi, "She's wrong. You said she could stay."

"Sorry," Itachi said.

I couldn't take it, I tackled Itachi into the wall. I couldn't believe he could be so cruel, I went to punch him, but a letter hit the ground.

I looked at it, the envelope read 'Sorry'.


	4. Home

Sasuke's P.O.V.

"Itachi… why… didn't she tell us?" I asked.

"She couldn't do it. You would have stopped her. We all would have," Sakura said.

"Why the hell did she go?! Why can't we help her?" Sasuke spat.

_This is why I keep to myself. Never let down my guard. It was better that way. _

"We still can," Sakura said, "but we'll need some inside help. Come on, we're heading to the mall. Neji may just help us."

Hinata's P.O.V.

"Welcome home, Hinata!" Hinabi cheered.

It was obvious Father had not shifted his attention to her. I was relieved, but I didn't want to be here, sitting in the dining hall, waiting for Father.

"Hinata, we missed you," Neji said.

"Shouldn't you-"

"I called in, for your return home."

"..Oh. I…" I didn't have a response.

_This is not a thing to celebrate, this isn't me returning home. Home… this isn't home…_

Neji took his seat at the table, and Hinabi asked more and more questions, "How's Sakura? Did you miss me?"

"Good. Of course, you're my sister."

"Father said that you ran away because you hate us, the whole clan," Hinabi admitted.

"I moved out because I wanted to-"

"Hinata! Quiet, Now."

"Yes, Father…" I answered.

"Did you not miss us?" he asked.

"Well, I missed Hinabi. After all, we always ended up in the same place, Father," I said.

Father's eyes fell dark, "Ah, yes. The mall just recently, wasn't it? Oh! That reminds me, did Lady Tsunadae handle those… what did you call them… 'friends' of yours? She promised me that she would handle the issue, so that I could prepare for your return."

"Actually, she simply told them that she was sorry to have to bother them, but they shouldn't hold back so much," I lied.

"They were holding back? Perhaps I should pay them to escort you for now," Father laughed, "but then they may kidnap you again. I knew you had been forced to stay at that point."

I debated arguing, but Hinabi would be crushed if I did. Father was winning this battle, either way. So, I found a median.

"They were only trying to protect me, help me feel more independent."

"You certainly have grown up some. Which is why I've brought you home. Neji, meet your bride to be. Hinata, welcome home."

Then he left the room.

_BRIDE!? WHAT THE HELL? I AM NOT…_

"Bride?! Hiashi, please allow us to…" Neji spoke has he followed.

"Monster…" I muttered.

Hinabi looked at me. Maybe she knew more than I thought, because she ran off and brought me the best tasting sandwich of my life.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

We watched as Sakura approached the Hyuga estate's main house. As she knocked on the door, I held my breath. Naruto went to move forward as the door opened, put I blocked him and he sighed.

"We have to leave this to her," I said.

I watched as Sakura talked energetically to the young girl who answered the door. She was young, with dark brown hair. I wondered if she was Hinata's sister.

"Do you have a reason to-"

Naruto and I instinctively hushed the speaker. We were relieved to see Kiba.

"Hiashi forced Hinata home…" Naruto sighed.

"Yeah, he's invited a lot of people over to hear some announcement. Everyone has a plus one, Shino and I can drag ya with us," Kiba answered.

"Thanks, Kiba, but-"

"Let's go, guys. We are NOT supporting this," Sakura snapped from behind.

"What-"

"We are going in there and stopping this now. MOVE."

And, just like that, we were ushered into the house.


End file.
